


Bruises as Dark as the Sky

by italianice15



Series: Bucky x Tony [6]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Late night talks, M/M, Mention of abuse, like if you’re up, mention of alcoholism, post breakup, real sad hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianice15/pseuds/italianice15
Summary: Tony and Bucky meet againSequel to Break My Heart





	Bruises as Dark as the Sky

Bucky’s tried forgetting about Tony. It’s been years, after all. He’s dropped out of college and works at a motorcycle shop. He’s made a good living for himself. Steve, Sam, and Nat aren’t as worried about him anymore, each insisting that the worst is behind him. He’s even been on a few dates - girls and guys alike. Sure, he rarely ever saw them a second time, but it was the effort that was important.

Bucky can’t exactly say it’s been years since he’s seen Tony’s face - the only thing that made the statement true would be that he hasn’t seen him in person. Tony’s face is everywhere. Billboards, interviews, commercials, magazine covers - you name it, he’s on it. 

Bucky’s still learning to be okay with it all. Despite the fact that he was genuinely in love with Tony, he’s minutely pissed that he had to miss out on the chance of being insanely rich. Still, he carries a Stark brand phone and prosthetic arm, so he doesn’t have much room to complain.

It’s late, really late, and Bucky finds himself in the park. Midnight on a Friday was quiet and secluded from the party scene of New York City. There was a late night concert a little ways off from where Bucky sat at a table by a stone fountain. It wasn’t the same park where he’d last seen Tony, but the same heavy weight of that evening often found itself resting squarely where his heart was.

Bucky heard footsteps, not unusual, but they’re hurried and accompanied by muffled swearing. Bucky looks back and sees a man collapse onto a park bench. In the dim light of the street lamps, he sees the man covering his eye.

“Hey, are you alright?”, Bucky calls out. The man looks like he’s hurt - hurt badly, at that - and he feels the urge to help.

“I’m fine.”

It’s too familiar for Bucky to not recognize the voice immediately. For the sake of his sanity, his heart, his soul he should run away, but Tony looks so helpless and obviously beaten. Bucky is by his side in seconds.

“Bucky-“

“Who did this?”

There’s no formalities. It’s been upwards of three years since they’ve spoken, but that’s not important now. Tony’s got a black eye, a busted nose, and a swollen lip. Pleasantries will have to wait.

“Bucky, what are you doing here? It’s midnight.”, Tony pushes Bucky’s hands away when he tries to grab his arm. Now, closer and able to see him better, Bucky can see that Tony’s wrist is black and blue and swollen, as well.

“God, Tony.”, Bucky exhales. 

“I’m fine. This is nothing. I just need some air and some ice.”, Tony protests, rising from the bench and making his way down the sidewalk. 

“You need a doctor.”, Bucky follows him. 

Tony stops. There’s a snow cone vendor down by the stage where the concert is. Tony wants some ice for his wrist, but knows that if anyone sees him, he’ll be on the front page by morning.

“I’ll go. Stay here.”, Bucky knows Tony’s train of panic too well and gently nudges him back toward the bench. He’s back minutes later, a clump of shaved ice in a bag in one hand and two snow cones in the other.

“Here. Take this.”, Bucky hands him the grape flavored snow cone. Taking the oil rag from the shop out of his back pocket, Bucky uses it to tie the bag of ice to Tony’s arm. It fits snuggly and Tony can hold it against his chest without the ice falling. 

They’re quiet. Bucky’s silently fuming and Tony is fully aware. Tony observes Bucky in the yellow light of the street lamps.

“What happened?”, Tony asks, pointing to Bucky’s prosthetic arm.

“You’re one to ask.”, Bucky gestures to Tony.

“You go first.”

Bucky sighs, but agrees. He leans back, poking his snow cone with the little spoon the vendor gave him.

“I was in an accident. Lost my arm.”

“What caused the accident?”, Tony asks.

“Drunk driver.”, Bucky answers flatly.

“Oh, sorry to hear that.”

“I was the drunk driver.”, he states sharply. Tony flinches and Bucky shakes away the memory. 

“Your turn.”

Tony takes a deep breath. His ribs are bruised badly and he’s thankful Bucky can’t see them. He plays with the bag of ice again and speaks.

“I’m dating this guy, Justin Hammer. He has issues with patience. And back-talking. And disrespect.”, Tony stares down at the table. It’s almost identical to how he looked years ago, only this table is stone, not wooden, and the bruises weren’t there.

“Issues? He beats the shit out of you and you say he’s just got issues?”, Bucky snaps. Tony may get distracted sometimes and he can mouth off with the best of them, but his never been disrespectful to anyone. 

“It’s my own fault. I riled him up, I pissed him off. Y’know, he does a lot of work, he’s the reason you have that arm. I can’t expect him to be Prince Charming all the time. He’s under a lot of stress.”, Tony defends.

“The fate of the whole fucking world could depend solely on him, that still doesn’t give him the right to lay his hands on you like that. You shouldn’t let him treat you like this, Tony.”, Bucky tries to come off a little softer this time. It works, somewhat, and Tony relaxes again.

“I know. I’m not stupid. I just thought that if I followed his rules, then I wouldn’t end up like my mom.”, Tony looks down again. 

“I thought you said you wouldn’t have time to date anyone. That’s what you said when you-“

“I wouldn’t have time for anything worthwhile. I don’t even see Justin that often, only a few days a week, and when I do, he... I don’t have time for a real relationship. This is just a business maneuver.”, Tony says. 

It’s a cool night. Mid-June with a breeze coming through the city. There’s a storm on the way, the clouds block out the stars, not that anyone could see them anyway because of the lights of the city. It’s dark, except for the one lamp flooding light over their table.

“You need to see a doctor, Tony.”

“They’ll put my face on a magazine.”

It was true. Bucky knew how much Tony hated that.

“Then come home with me.”, he offers. 

Tony knows he shouldn’t show his face back home for another couple of days. With how angry Justin was, it was best for his own safety to stay with Bucky tonight.

“Okay, but I’m sleeping on the couch.”

“Bullshit. I’ll sleep on the couch, you have take my bed.”

Bucky carefully takes Tony’s hand a helps him up. He can tell by how Tony’s walking that there’s something wrong with his ankle.

“Why are you so nice to me?”, Tony asks once they’ve thrown their snow cones away and are headed down the sidewalk to Bucky’s apartment.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because I was a dick to you. Because I left you without a single word of warning. Because the first time I told you I loved you, I left you two seconds later.”, Tony says lowly.

“You were never a dick, Tony. You were loud and excited and happy, but you were never a dick. As far as the other things go, I’m learning to put all that behind me.”, Bucky tries to sound convincing, like he’s okay with what happened.

“Justin says I talk too much. That I ask too many questions.”

“Justin sounds like he needs a foot up his ass.”

They make it to Bucky’s apartment around one-thirty in the morning. Bucky tends to Tony’s wounds - all of them.

“Take your shirt off.”, he instructs in a doctorly manner. Tony obeys, but needs some help with raising his right arm. 

Bucky’s jaw clenches tight when he sees the bruises, all varying from dark purple to sickly yellow. There’s scratches and cuts, too. 

“That’s from the sex, not from when he gets mad.”, Tony explains quietly. It takes all the strength and will power Bucky has not to hunt that Justin Hammer dickhead down and beat the shit out of him like he’s done to Tony. Bucky just kneels down and gets to work disinfecting the open wounds and bandaging them up. 

They’re eye level. Bucky can see all the life that’s left the dark brown eyes he’s looking into. It’s Tony that leans forward and kisses him softly. 

“I do love you. I wasn’t lying that day. I never stopped, either.”, he says, barely audible, but Bucky listens to every word like it’s gospel.

“Then stay here. Don’t go back to him.”

“I have to. There’s so much riding on us. His company’s stealing designs and blueprints from mine. He’s taking my money and my investors. Not to mention the weapons he wants to make and distribute. I can’t disregard the well-being of wartorn countries because I miss you.”, Tony leans his forehead against Bucky’s in defeat.

“You sound like some kind of superhero. You’ve got people’s lives in your hands. You’d do anything to make sure everyone’s alright. Everyone except yourself.”, Bucky leans back and Tony straightens up.

“Thank you, Bucky.”, Tony kisses Bucky’s cheek.

Bucky takes a blanket and a pillow and sleeps on the couch. Tony’s alone in the bed he used to sleep in, the one he couldn’t wait to lay down in at night. It was so much different than the one he dreaded waking up in now. 

—

Weeks pass. Bucky’s sitting on his couch eating a bowl of cereal on a Saturday morning. He’s watching the news when a particularly interesting story comes up.

“CEO power couple Justing Hammer and Tony Stark have reportedly ended their two and a half year long relationship earlier this week. Sources say that-“

Bucky’s soul rises from his body and the only thing that rips it back down to earth is frantic knocking on his door. He nearly throws the bowl of cereal at the coffee table and lunges for the door.

“I did it.”

It’s Tony. His bruises have aged and yellowed, but he’s smiling and tears are streaming down his face. Tony tackles Bucky and the taller man can tell that it hurts, so he hugs him softly but with just as much fervor.

“I fixed everything. I did it. I left him. I kicked him out and he’s gone.”, Tony’s sobbing into Bucky’s shirt. The reporter is still droning on in the background, but neither of them are listening to her. 

“I’m so proud of you, Tony.”

“I missed you, Bucky. I hate him, I never want to see him again. I’m so sorry, Bucky.”, Tony starts to ramble, which Bucky would normally let him do, but not now.

“You don’t have to apologize. You’re here. He’s gone. You’re gonna be fine.”, Bucky kisses him deeply, being careful of his still-swollen lip.

“I love you. I’m sorry and I love you. I love you so much.”, Tony mutters into the side of Bucky’s necks

“I love you, too. Shh, you’re alright. Everything’s fine. C’mon, don’t cry, baby. You’re okay, you’re fine.”, Bucky reassures as Tony clutches the back of his shirt.


End file.
